new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
List of The Life of Matias Pudu episodes
Season 1 #''Arriving at the Party'' - Matias, while grocery shopping, discovers a "how to throw a party" kit. He, Chopper and Antonia decide to throw a big party and invite Flippy, Felix, Franny, Steven, Booboo, Agent and Biscuit, annoying Arthur during his sleep time. Meanwhile, Amanda and Sugarpup are trying to sneak into the public to act like criminals. #''Joel and Cuddles' Teleporter'' - (reserved for Bricky Blocks or ModernClassicCartoonGamer15) #''Cat Gets a Candy Bar'' - (reserved for Bricky Blocks or ModernClassicCartoonGamer15) #''Little Amanda and the Babysitter'' - (reserved for Bricky Blocks or ModernClassicCartoonGamer15) #''Angry with the Enemy'' - (reserved for Bricky Blocks or ModernClassicCartoonGamer15) #''The Rosas' Takeover'' - (reserved for Bricky Blocks or ModernClassicCartoonGamer15) #''Cat the Fugitive'' - Cat becomes a fugitive after escaping from a asylum. #''The Condor's Hotel'' - Mr. Condor inherits a hotel from a late relative, but he finds it hard when many characters stay there, specially when Arthur gets revenge by becoming into a "guest". #''Battle of the Rock Bands'' - (reserved for Bricky Blocks or ModernClassicCartoonGamer15) #''Conquerors in the Spa'' - (reserved for Bricky Blocks or ModernClassicCartoonGamer15) #''Steven and Booboo and the Nanny'' - (reserved for Bricky Blocks or ModernClassicCartoonGamer15) #''Sailor Alice'' - (reserved for Bricky Blocks or ModernClassicCartoonGamer15) # # # # # # # # #''Flytrap's Fear'' - When Mr. Condor discovers that Flytrap is afraid of dogs, he uses it to his advantage with his daughter, Fifi. However, when his daughter refuses, Mr. Condor disguises himself as Fifi to continue to frighten Flytrap and have him away from his secret manual, but Matias, Chopper, Antonia, Agent, Biscuit and Alice, knowing it's wrong, intervene with it. Meanwhile, Amanda becomes a "superhero" called Super Amanda and starts terrorizing the citizens of Pudu Town. # # # # #''Itch Meets Past'' - Mr. Itch discovers how to communicate through time with his younger self when his new ear ring is struck by lightning. Meanwhile, Mr. Condor loses custody of Fifi when Child Services discover his full ignorance at her. # # # # Season 2 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #